The present invention relates to a mask and a method of manufacturing the mask, an electroluminescent device and a method of manufacturing the electroluminescent device, and an electronic instrument.
A high precision mask has been demanded. In the manufacturing process of a color organic electroluminescent (hereinafter abbreviated as “EL”) device, an organic material of each color is evaporated by using a mask, for example. A pattern of penetrating holes is formed on the mask. If the inner wall surfaces of the penetrating holes are tapered and the material is evaporated in the direction from the side of large openings to the side of small openings, the amount of evaporation particles incident upon the penetrating holes can be increased, whereby a fine pattern corresponding to the small openings can be evaporated. As a method of manufacturing a mask having such tapered penetrating holes, etching a substrate utilizing crystal orientation dependence has been known. In this etching method, if etching is started from the side of small openings, etching stops halfway due to crystal orientation dependence. Therefore, etching is started from the side of large openings, and an etching resistant film is formed on the side of large openings.
However, when it is difficult to form the etching resistant film on the side of large openings, this method cannot be applied in practice. Moreover, it is difficult to precisely determine the position and shape of small openings since etching proceeds from the large openings. Furthermore, since the etching resistant film is formed on the side of large openings, the interval between adjacent openings is increased, making it difficult to improve the mask precision.